ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Aqua Puraga
Even though you're told to visit all 3 watergrass, it's not nessesary to do so in order to complete the quest. I tried for fun to just go to one and then return, next day when I talked to him I got the sound of quest complete, but no reward. ~-~Zanno~-~ 07:45, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ---- I picked the wrong option. When I returned the next day, I got the sound of quest complete. I got 0 cruor but a BLM feet seal. Rikiyame 9/17/10 It took me about 5 days, 30 stones to get all 8 Iga Seal: Feet doing this quest. Drop rate for Iga seals is horrible. But the time I was done I had enough seals to upgrade 2 BLM feet, 1 COR feet and I had tossed a whole bunch of other random seals as well. 1st off, everyone should know drop rate on any seal can be horrible, random is random. Confirmed: You only need to visit 1 watergrass. Return back to High Bear and answer his question. Correctly and you'll receive 200 cruor and it'll show the seal reward in your chat log (if you were to receive a seal). If you choose incorrectly, which I did 9 times in a row to confirm the following: you'll receive the quest complete fanfare and will show no reward in the log. You may still get a seal. This seal reward will not show in your log, it'll simply be placed in your inventory. I've done this 10 times within 25 minutes time, using movement speed+ and warping out when waiting for the following gameday. I received 2 drg, 4 nin, and 2 blm out of 10 tries only going to 1 watergrass and answering wrong 9/10 times. ---- Certainly you can get a seal for answering wrong (and thus only visiting one watergrass), but the likelihood of being rewarded with a seal might change with right/ wrong answers. Today I've answered incorrectly 6 consecutive times (terrible at guessing I suppose) and have been awarded with 0 seals (though one of my lancer seals is from a wrong answer). It seems the person before me receives seals 60% of the time even with wrong answers, so maybe it's dependent on other factors. In over 20 quest completions I've only received 4 seals, none of which I actually wanted. -Monkeynutz 09/24/10 * i have done the quest 10+ times, all with right answers and only got 1 seal so far so either it doesnt matter whether you answer correctly or not or i am just plain unlucky. Devrom 17:02, October 29, 2010 (UTC) No fame ? I made this quest (with correct answer) 61 times so far (+made 3 others fame 1 quests once each) but still on Fame 1. Anyone else noticed no fame increased ? Or you need to do it really many many more ? Nargo 09:59, October 6, 2010 (UTC) *How many of those 61 did you answer correctly? It definitely shouldn't take that many repeats to rank up in fame. -zarrgoth 22:44, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ** The 61 times were the correct answers only. Sorry, I was not clear enough initially. I did not report the wrong answers as it appeared to me obvious that a quest "failed" gives no fame. The 6th of october my result was : 61 times with 200 cruor and some seals, 4 times with no cruor, 3 other quests fame 1 done once and Fame 1. Nargo 17:13, November 2, 2010 (UTC) *I did this quest many times also (Dont know the exact number but enough to get 8/8 DRG & 8/8 NIN) and still on Fame 1, so i guess this quest didnt give u fame... Vicanguera 08:27, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Increased drop rate from 1st guess? Anyone notice that if you checked one spot and go back to him right after and he asked the question about that one specifically and you answered right that you could get an increased seal rate? Just guessed right after checking one place and got a seal right off the back. Vagrua 11:48, November 2, 2010 (UTC) *Nope, did not really notice a pattern like that so far.But a theory could be : flag the quest, check the 3 ???, then answer correctly immediatly (without using the last - 4th - option.) May be better result on seals. May be does increase fame. While checking only 2 does not or decrease chance of seal. More test and numbers needed to back it up or not. Nargo 10:08, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Raifa (the Assistant) Just wondered if anyone had noticed any change in what this NPC says. Usually tells me "the water quality in the inlet is fair to middling", and I was curious as to whether there was any correlation between the water quality and the necessity of giving a correct answer/seal rate. i.e. If it's fair, it doesn't need to be correct (probably due to the amount of people doing quest). 1/20 on this quest so far, 1 BLM only ; ; --Vorinia 00:53, December 2, 2010 (UTC) *Testing this right now. I always go to the Conflux 01 watergrass and check the leaves. It's the only one I do. **The format will go: Rafia's response -> High Bear's Options -> My Choice -> Seal Drop **01. Water is spectacular -> Beast/Slimy/Powder -> Slimy (Correct) -> No Seal. **02. Water is spectacular -> Beast/Slimy/Powder -> Slimy (Correct) -> No Seal. **03. Water is spectacular -> Beast/Slimy/Powder -> Beast (Correct) -> No Seal. **04. Water is spectacular -> Raindrops/Gunpowder/Ooze -> Raindrops (Incorrect) -> No Seal. **05. Water is spectacular -> Raindrops/Gunpowder/Ooze -> Ooze (Incorrect) -> No Seal. **06. Water is spectacular -> Raindrops/Gunpowder/Ooze -> Ooze (Incorrect) -> No Seal. **07. Water is spectacular -> Raindrops/Gunpowder/Ooze -> Ooze (Incorrect) -> No Seal. **08. Water is spectacular -> Raindrops/Gunpowder/Ooze -> Raindrops (Incorrect) -> No Seal. **09. Water is spectacular -> Beast/Slimy/Powder -> Slimy (Correct) -> Goetia Seal (BLM). **10. Water is spectacular -> Beast/Slimy/Powder -> Beast(Correct) -> Goetia Seal (BLM). **11. Water is spectacular -> Beast/Slimy/Powder -> Beast (Correct) -> No Seal. **12. Water is spectacular -> Raindrops/Gunpowder/Ooze -> Raindrops (Incorrect) -> No Seal. **13. Water is spectacular -> Soil/Fruit/Leaves -> Fruit (Incorrect) -> No Seal. **14. Water is spectacular -> Raindrops/Gunpowder/Ooze -> Raindrops (Incorrect) -> No Seal. **15. Water is spectacular -> Raindrops/Gunpowder/Ooze -> Raindrops (Incorrect) -> No Seal. **16. Water is spectacular -> Soil/Fruit/Leaves -> Soil (Incorrect) -> No Seal. **17. Water is spectacular -> Soil/Fruit/Leaves -> Soil (Incorrect) -> No Seal. **18. Water is spectacular -> Beast/Slimy/Powder -> Beast (Correct) -> No Seal. **19. Water is spectacular -> Raindrops/Gunpowder/Ooze -> Raindrops (Incorrect) -> No Seal. **20. Water is spectacular -> Soil/Fruit/Leaves -> Soil (Incorrect) -> No Seal. **21. Water is spectacular -> Soil/Fruits/Leaves -> Soil (Incorrect) -> No Seal. **22. Water is spectacular -> Soil/Fruits/Leaves -> Soil (Incorrect) -> No Seal. **23. Water is spectacular -> Soil/Fruits/Leaves -> Soil (Incorrect) -> No Seal. **24. Water is spectacular -> Raindrops/Gunpowder/Ooze -> Raindrops (Incorrect) -> No Seal. **25. Water is spectacular -> Beast/Slimy/Powder -> Slimy (Correct) -> Iga Seal (NIN). **26. Water is spectacular -> Soil/Fruit/Leaves -> Soil (Incorrect) -> No Seal. **27. Water is spectacular -> Beast/Slimy/Powder -> Powder (Correct) -> No Seal. **28. Water is spectacular -> Beast/Slimy/Powder -> Slimy (Correct) -> Iga Seal (NIN). **29. Water is spectacular -> Beast/Slimy/Powder -> Beast(Correct) -> Goetia Seal (BLM). **30. Water is spectacular -> Raindrops/Gunpowder/Ooze -> Raindrops (Incorrect) -> No Seal. Note: It would seam that when water is great, seal drop rate is low. When I first started doing this quest, I had about 14 seals/28 attempts, and water had been kind of icky. (I remember having talked to Raifa, but hadn't written down the exact thing she said.) When water improved, I went through a streak of 32 times with 0 seals, and then I started this list. Either my luck has fallen or the water levels matter. Would anyone else be willing to post their results? Kudos to anyone who has different water! --Kinkashito 23:10, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Possibly negative fame? I have no proof what so ever, but thought that maybe this could be something to test. I've currently done this quest 75 times. I've done the A Ward to End All Wards quest 7 times. Still not enough fame for reputation 2 quests. Could answering wrong possibly bring fame down? --Kinkashito 11:26, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Quest Fixed? Has anyone gotten a seal from a wrong answer since the level 90 update? Or am I just having bad luck? *I haven't. (You can see my attempts above. All seals have come from correct answers.) --Kinkashito 02:15, December 22, 2010 (UTC) *I had same "bad luck" than you. After level 90 update, absolutely no seal was given from the mission "failed". So I changed my pattern, before your post, to succeed only the quest. Nargo 16:31, December 27, 2010 (UTC)